Senior Year: Brenda's Pregnant?
by cinderella9056
Summary: Brenda is not feeling well so she goes to doctor and finds out she is pregnant. Will she tell Dylan? What about Brandon who has been supporting Dylan and Kelly from the beginning, will she tell him? What will happen?
SENIOR YEAR: BRENDA'S PREGNANT?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters you recognize

PROLOGUE

Brenda didn't know what to do. She had never really expected Dylan to choose Kelly over her, especially after last night, but he did and now she didn't know what to do. She still loved Dylan and hated Kelly for costing her Dylan. She couldn't stand being around Kelly right now and Kelly and Dylan kissing made her sick.

After two days without Dylan she was depressed and decided to go out. She had been invited to an Underground Club, she decided to go even though the last time she went her brother had been drugged by Emily Valentine.

CHAPTER ONE

Three weeks later

She was sick and decided after throwing up for the third day in a row that maybe she should see the doctor to calm her stomach so she asked her Mom if she could make an appointment and that she could take her which she could.

They were sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office and Brenda's name was called and Brenda got up and went in and Cindy was left waiting in the waiting room. The nurse asked her if she could be pregnant? Brenda said that her and her boyfriend just broke up a couple weeks ago, but yes they had been sexually active till they broke up. The nurse had Brenda pee in a cup and she told the doctor the results and the doctor walked in and told Brenda, "Brenda, hi, my nurse ran your urine and it came up positive, you are pregnant."

A shocked Brenda said, "What?!"

"You are pregnant. I'm going to give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and naseau pills and hopefully that will help with the throwing up you are experiencing. My nurse is going to come in with the ultrasound machine and that way I can tell you when your baby is due. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, I just would like to know how far along I am. I need to know when my baby was conceived."

"Is there a problem, Brenda?" The doctor said hearing the urgency in Brenda's voice.

"My boyfriend is now my ex-boyfriend and I went out after we broke up and slept with someone I guess. I don't remember anything but I woke up naked with some guy. I don't know anything about him."

"Brenda I would like to check you and see if there is any sign of tearing or anything that would tell me that it might not be consential."

"Ok, Dr. Roxanna."

The lady Doctor went out and got her nurse and after Brenda changed Dr. Roxanna and Polly her nurse came in.

Dr. Roxanna did the exam and found no tearing. Brenda breathed a sigh of relief.

Dr. Roxanna's nurse Polly brought in the ultrasound machine.

Dr. Roxanna said "This gel is cold. I will look around first before I tell or show you anything."

Brenda nods her head. She sucks in a breath when the cold liquid gel hits her stomach. Dr.

Roxanna is right it sure is cold when applied to your stomach.

Dr. Roxanna looks around and tells her she is six weeks pregnant and that means it is Dylan's baby she is pregnant with.

Dylan had chosen Kelly though and he was happy with Kelly. So what was she going to do? Was she going to tell him that she was pregnant with his baby? What would Kelly and Dylan do if she told Dylan? Did she want Dylan only out of obligation because she is pregnant with his baby?

Dr. Roxanna showed her the babies. She was pregnant with triplets. Dr. Roxanna printed off some pictures of the babies for Brenda. She wanted Brenda to see an OB/gyn doctor within two weeks. With her being pregnant with triplets it was a higher risk pregnancy. Brenda got prescriptions for prenatal vitamins and nasau pills.

Brenda got dressed and went out to where her mother was waiting. She made appointment with the OB/gyn that Dr. Roxanna recommended. Brenda decided to tell her mother she was pregnant. She told her Mom that she needed to stop by the pharmacy. Brenda went in and dropped of the prescriptions and they would pick them up later her Mom told her. They went home and her Mom stopped her from going upstairs when they got home.

Cindy said, "I think you better tell me what is going on Brenda. I think I know but I want to hear it from you."

Brenda looks at her Mom and says "Mom, I'm pregnant with Dylan's babies. Triplets."

"Triplets?" Her mother exclaims.

"Yes." Brenda said. "I'm keeping my babies Mom. I already love them."

"Yes, you are if that is what you want to do. I will not let anyone tell you or try to make you give up your babies'. What did the doctor say?"

"She wants me to see an OB/gyn and I made an appointment with her and it is next week. I would like you to go with me if you want too."

"I would love to. You are so young and even though Dylan is no longer with you, you will always have my support and your father and Brandon's."

"I don't want Brandon to know. I have decided not to tell Dylan right now I only want you and Dad to know. Brandon would tell Dylan and right now Dylan does not need to know. He chose Kelly. I am only six weeks."

"What's only six weeks?" Jim asked. Brenda and Cindy didn't even hear the car drive in the driveway.

Cindy and Brenda looked at each other and Brenda said, "Dad, I went to the doctor today and found out I am pregnant with triplets. Dylan is the father. I am six weeks pregnant."

"What!" Jim said, getting red in the face. "Dylan slept with you after he told you and Kelly that he would choose between you and her and not be with either one of you until he made up his mind. Is that correct?"

"The night before he chose Kelly we made love that's why I thought he was going to choose me. We were together six weeks ago and then after making love he chose her. I don't want Brandon to know I am pregnant. He would tell Dylan and he doesn't need to know yet. Brandon has supported him and Kelly and not me through all this so I can't trust him not to tell Dylan. To support me instead of Dylan and Kelly." Brenda tells them. "I need you to be on my side this time."

"We are, Brenda and we will keep your secret." Jim said. "You have your mother and my support."

"Thank you. I will be keeping my babies." She tells her Dad.

"Yes, you will. No one will take your babies' from you." Jim says and Brenda hugs him.

"Now I would like to go lay down for right now. I am tired." Brenda says. "Oh here are some sonogram pictures for you. One for each of you." She hands them the pictures out of her purse. She then walks upstairs to take a nap, leaving her parents alone.

"Is she right about Brandon, Cindy?"

"Yes, she is. He has supported Dylan and Kelly and not Brenda."

"Then she is right, he won't be told. Brenda can tell or not tell him when she is ready." Jim says.

"How about I make you and me some lunch and I will wake up Brenda later to eat and she has some prescriptions at the pharmacy that Brenda and I will get later."

"Sounds good. Cindy, I love you and I love Brenda and will be here for her anytime she needs me and she is going to need us in the coming months. Too bad Brandon won't support her too. He needs to have his attitude and loyalty changed, he should be supporting his sister not Dylan and Kelly and he will hear about that from me."

"Yes he does just don't mention Brenda's pregnancy."

"I won't. Brenda can decide later when she wants him to know."

Cindy kisses her husband and they go in the kitchen.

Please Review!


End file.
